


Lickboot.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, GONE SEXUAL, Hand Jobs, Kissing Shoes, Licking Shoes, Prank Wars, Shoes, Solomon Asmo Belphie and Levi are mentioned, and MC gets texts from them, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie tries playing a small prank on Lucifer.Gone wrong.Gone SEXUAL.Again.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Lickboot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this drawing u/beepaws did of Luci
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/ObeyMeNSFW/comments/gk02zb/obey_me/

“ _ZzZzZz_ …”

This was _rich_.

Seeing one of the most indomitable beings known to man **_passed out at his desk_** was a glorious sight. One of his lovely arms was curved over his head, a fountain pen barely hanging on for dear life from his willowy fingers. The giggles bubbled off my lips in stifled rhythms as I crept closer to his work surface.

You see, I lost a bet with Belphie after a game of chess—loser has to play a prank on Lucifer.

I suppose neither of us learned the last time we set out to trick him.

I decided on something that would spare me a three-hour lecture _~~and pounding my pussy took~~_ ; a simple tying of his shoelaces. That, tops, would earn me a brief spanking and perhaps a one-hour lecture instead.

**_GENIUS!_ **

I simpered to myself and knelt down, slinking under his desk. His idyllic legs were parted, bestowing on me a peek at his delectable bulge. I forced my attention away from the beautiful scene and turned my focus onto the subject at hand. His leather shoes were bedecked with red shoelaces. To my nonsurprise, the laces were tightly attached to his shoes.

Thanks to a stealth spell Solomon granted me, I worked quickly to untie his shoelaces. I cheered in silence as I worked on tying the shoelaces all together, inattentive to the motion above me.

My victory was fugitive when I felt Lucifer scoot back in his chair. My eyes expanded at how thrown off I was from my task, my body curled up under the desk. I watched him sit upright in his seat, my D.D.D buzzing hysterically in my bra. I swiftly pulled it out, my heart dropping at what I read.

**[Solomon] _Soph! About the stealth spell I cast on you_ …**

**[Solomon _] It only tricks lesser demons_.**

**[Solomon] _Sorry D:_**

**[Asmodeus] _OOOOOOOO! Someone’s in for a spanking!!! >:D_**

**[Belphie] Oops…**

**[Leviathan] LOLOL Soph’s gonna die #FtoPayRespects**

_Shit._

“ **Sophie**.”

I was dead inside. I refused to acknowledge the demon above me, my dignity thrown out the window. I sunk lower where I was squatting.

“ **SOPHIE,** ” Lucifer’s warning tone loudened, “Untie them. **_Now_**.”

With shaking fingers, I did as he ordered without a word. I readied myself to get up, ready to face the consequences of my a—

“Stay there,” he commanded, tying his shoelaces back with a wave of his hand. He then moved backward, still seated as he signaled for me to go to him. “Crawl over here.”

“Wh- _What_?” I blurted out with a shake of my head, “Okay, I’m not doing all of that. Just spank me and let me out. It was just a harmless prank, Luci.”

“ **Do it, Sophie** ,” He instructed, his voice turning gravelly. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the flicker of his wings. _Shit_.

With a shaky sigh, I crawled to him until he placed a foot on my chest without any kind of warning. I looked up and almost moaned at the exhibition on display.

Lucifer was his demon self, with a few buttons undone. He had his sleeves rolled up with his gloves still intact. His cock was hard and obtrusive, his upper torso relaxed into a slouch. The glare he offered me was not murderous, but he certainly was not pleased with me.

He nudged my chest with his foot, “Kiss it.”

Not wishing to irritate him any further, I felt a flash of hesitation wash over me as I held onto his ankle with one hand, his calf with the other. I kept eye contact with him as I pressed a timid kiss on his shoe. Strangely enough, his breath hitched when I did as he said.

 _Why was this so hot_?

“Lick it,” the Avatar of Pride commanded in a thick voice, “then you will suck me off as an apology for such a **feeble** attempt at a prank.”

I wanted to argue at how… _bizarre_ this was. Yet, I found myself skimming my tongue along the leather. I pulled away, a recently established fear of liking this too much invading my musings.

“Good girl,” Lucifer praised and gestured to his cock, which was pulsating with a need for contact. “ **No spitting**.” He pulled me by my tie and brushed my face against his sex, drawing out a shaky breath from him. He slouched in his seat and propped his cheek on his fist, dark eyes shimmering.

I fought an eyeroll and coiled my fingers around his shaft, my other hand giving his balls a squeeze. Doing this drew out several grunts from the demon, his hips lurching in place. My boldness turned into courage as I moved my hand up and down his cock, his precum making my hands slippery. I leaned in and took his tip in my mouth, relishing in his taste.

“Do it like you always do,” Lucifer spurred me on, “I’m not yet sated.” I snuck a look at him and pressed my thighs together; seeing him unravel just from my mouth and hands alone was a fucking _godsend_. His eyes strained shut as beads of sweat ran down his forehead and neck.

I took as much of his flesh as humanely possible. He reached a little past the back of my throat, which had me breathing out of my nose. I twisted my tongue around whatever skin I could reach—anything to urge on the symphony of Lucifer’s moans. I moved my head up and down on his cock, his orgasm close by the way his hand took locks of my hair with force.

“Yes, like **_that_** ,” his hips tweaked with an increased spirit as I cupped his balls one last time. I held him in my mouth as he excreted himself down my throat, his hips thrusting up more as he poured his release out. He murmured my name continually, treating it as a spell of his own.

I lifted my head off his flaccidness and let him pick me up. He cuddled me in his lap, beginning his lecture on how it was foolish to try to prank him. I rolled my eyes, which did not go unnoticed by him as he slapped the side of my thigh.

“ **Roll your eyes again, and you _won’t_ leave my lap tonight.”**


End file.
